Asada Shino
Asada Shino ''' (most commonly called by her nickname and player name, '''Sinon) is the main female lead character that appears in Pairing Stories - Kirito and Sinon ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. She is a character in Reki Kawahara's Sword Art Online ''light novel, anime and manga series. Background be Added... Appearance 'Real World' Similar to both of her VRMMO game avatars, Shino has thin hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short. Unlike her avatars, Shino has dark hair in real life. She also wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her skin is pale and she has black eyes. Her B-W-H measurements were 80-61-81 in the web novel. 'Gun Gale Online' Shino's avatar has thin, pale blue swaying hair that was casually short, but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and indigo colored eyes. When she is in combat, her wardrobe is a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white muffler around her neck. 'ALfheim Online' Shino's avatar maintains her blue hair from GGO, yet holds the appearance of a Cait Sith, her chosen race, with blue ears and a matching tail. She wears a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver across her shoulders. Personality Calm and cool are two words that best describe Sinon's personality. In battle and most of the time in the game, she keeps a cool head that makes other female players admire her. However, Sinon has a violent temper once angered, best seen with her interactions with Kirito. It is actually said that Kirito is the first one to make her extremely angry. Despite all this, Sinon, while maybe hard to approach, is generally a friendly person and does not mind helping others. Shino, however, can be a fragile-minded character. This is due to her childhood incident that involved her killing a robber. If someone were to act as if they were shooting her in real life Shino would have a nervous breakdown and be on the verge of collapsing. People have used this to take advantage of Shino before. Not only this, but the guilt of taking another's life haunts Shino the same way killing Laughing Coffin members haunts Kazuto. After the Death Gun Incident, Shino seems to have gotten over her fear and is moving on from the incident and is no longer vulnerable to her classmates' threats of using a gun on her. Shino is shown to have an uncommonly kind heart. Not only was she willing to forgive Kyouji, but still cared for him as a friend to the extent that she resolved to visit him in prison to try and help, if not save him as a person. In ALfheim Online, Sinon is shown to be admired by the other female members of the party due to her cool attitude, as well as the fact that she and Kirito tend to tease one another, a fact that makes the other girls jealous, even Asuna, which can be best exemplified during the end of the Calibur Arc, where, after managing to grab the legendary sword Excalibur after Kirito had threw it in order to jump to safety, she gives it to Kirito himself, but not before telling him that she'll give him Excalibur on the condition that whenever he draws the sword, he would "remember her in his heart". In Sword Art Online 'Light Novel' be Added... 'Anime' 'Gun Gale Online' In September 14, 2025, Sinon had accidentally fallen down a trap chute while navigating a dungeon below SBC Glocken and discovers a boss-class monster which she decides to attack on her own, deciding to try and kill it all by herself. Due to her being a sniper, Sinon positions herself somewhere far from the monster and luckily, she is positioned just outside of the monster's attack range. Three hours later, she is able to kill the boss on her own by precisely aiming and shooting it at its weak point without missing once. Afterwards, she receives her reward for the killing the boss and gets a new sniper rifle; the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II sniper. Three months later, on December 7, 2025, Sinon is invited by Dyne to join his PvP squadron at least two weeks before where she and the others wait for their opponents, where she is told to kill the only person who is supposedly the only one in their group to have a live-ammunition gun, which poses a threat to them in PvP. They all decide to ambush the other team in a wasteland area, waiting, but after a few moments, their targets do not appear on the expected time. 'Excalibur' be Added... 'Mother's Rosario' be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... In Pairing Stories be Added... Gallery 'Light Novel' 'Anime''' Sinon receiving Hecate.png|Sinon receiving the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II sniper rifle Sinon(33).png Sinon defeating Behemoth.gif|Sinon defeating Behemoth AsadaShino(1).png|Asada in the real world SwordArtOnlineII(10).png|Asada, with her friends in real life during the second opening of Sword Art Online II, "courage". Trivia *Asada has said that she desires to be a policewoman someday. *Her motto is "One shot, One Kill", a common phrase used by all tmilitary snipers. It is called as the "Sniper's Creed" due to its popularity in the real world within snipers. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters